


In My Viens

by PassionateKey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drug Dealing, Drugs, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Past Drug Addiction, Past Relationship(s), Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateKey/pseuds/PassionateKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia, Stiles, Scott, and Derek run an elusive drug empire and Allison totally doesn't fall for the queen.<br/>Or the one where we replace werewolves with drugs and Breaking Bad this bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breath Me

Her skin is buzzing as the lights above her flash. Green, blue, yellow. It's like she's traveling down the rabbit hole. _Hold on Alice._  

Sweaty bodies press up against her as everyone moves to the rhythm of the music. It's actually quite beautiful, the way everyone sways together. She can feel the coolness of fingers digging into her skin, the low vibration of a hum pressed to her back, she presses harder towards them and pulls them into her movement. 

She never cares who she's grinding on when she gets like this. All she wants to do is enjoy the sensation of freedom. Enjoy the blood pumping in her veins and the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. The rest of the world is dead to her as the next track plays and once again she starts the process over again with a new stranger.

Four tracks later and she's at the bar paying for a very overpriced water bottle when she see's _her_. Red hair bouncing around in a flurry, tight fitting blue dress demanding attention. Taking a swig from her bottle, she takes a determined step towards the bundle of light-she's found her next sensation of freedom.

The redhead is confident and assured and when she feels her sways against her, all thoughts are concentrated on the way her hips feel gripped in her hands, the way her hair smells of strawberries and how she gasps slightly when she skims her lips over her neck. Her skin is on fire and nothing would feel better then to feel the redhead pressed against her in a dank, cold bathroom, pretty pink lips on her.

"My name is Allison and if I don't get you into that bathroom over there in the next five minutes I might have a problem."

The redhead slips out of her grip, and Allison isn't positive because she can't see her face as she walks in the direction of the bathroom, but she thinks the redhead might be smirking.

The door clicks behind her as she takes in the sight in front of her. The redheads leaning against a sink, hands gripping the basin tight, legs crossed in front of her. Allison catches a glimpse at herself in the mirror, noticing her blown out pupils and the steady rise of her chest. The redhead smirks again, uncrossing her legs, and taking a confident stride towards Allison until she has her crowded onto the door. She's only a few inches shorter then Allison, but somehow she makes her feel infinitely smaller.

"So what, was that all just talk about getting me in this bathroom?'

All it takes are for those words to slip out of the of the beautiful women in front of her before Allison is pulling her in and crashing their lips together.

_She tastes like chocolate._

It's the first thing that registers in Allison's mind. The second is how good her hands feel as they tug at Allison's hair. For a minute it's an awkward jumbled mess, but it's always the most beautiful part of kissing someone new. The frustrated grunts and furrowed brows as the two of you try to get in sync with one another, each ending being a surprise Allison is always excited to explore. With this one it send tingles down her arms and suddenly she feels like this is not enough.

Stubbornly she pulls apart, sending small kisses down pale skin until she finds the redheads neck. She feels the pleased vibration of noise travel up and out of swollen lips. Allison smiles, sliding her hand down her hips, resting them at the curve of her back. The redhead pulls closer to her, slipping her leg between Allison's, before she's taking command of her lips again.

Time seems to slow for a minute as Allison feels the music traveling through the door behind her, she feels the redhead slip her tongue into her mouth and moans against the sensation of her fingers digging into her side. All at once it speeds up again as she pushes off the door and spins them around, this time trapping the small redhead, before she's pulling off her jacket.

"What's your name?" Allison breathes out against her lips, before dipping her hands lower, towards the hem of the redheads dress.

The redhead sucks in a breath, head pushing against the door exposing her neck to an all to eager Allison.

"Lydia," she moans out.

Allison leans down towards the pale sensitive skin, just below her jaw and begins to suck, all while thin fingers slide under the tight blue material of Lydia's dress.

The pounding on the door snaps them out of their element.

"Hey! Lyds you in there!" comes a muffled voice, followed by a few more knocks.

Lydia groans in front of Allison, as her head hits the door. "What do you want Stilinski, and it better be important," she growls and Allison is totally turned on by it.

"He's here."

Lydia goes still in Allison's hands and by the determined look she gives her, Allison realizes that their incredible time is over. She gives Lydia a cheeky grin, before turning to the mirror behind them and fixing her hair and rubbing off the lipstick that is probably all over Lydia's lips. Behind her she see's Lydia readjusting her dress, mumbling profanities to herself. Allison turns back and picks her jacket of the ground, pulling her phone out of one of the pockets. 

"Maybe I can call you sometime?" She tries not to sound to hopeful.

But fails miserably.

Lydia looks at the phone in front of her, before smirking at Allison, taking the phone and typing what Allison hopes is her phone number.

Lydia slips the phone into her hand and crowds into Allison's space. "I'd like that," she bites her lip.

In a red flurry she's spinning and walking out of the bathroom. Allison catches the sight of a skinny pale boy looking at them with wide eyes and a huge grin before Lydia pulls him away. The energetic sound of the rave outside fills the bathroom walls and Allison can't help but smile as she looks down at her phone, where Lydia's number shines back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Allydia so excuse this mess.


	2. Dead Hearts

"Damn Lyds, I leave you alone for like, 2 seconds tops, and you find yourself a nice little distraction." Stiles jumps beside Lydia as they make their way down a dimly lit corridor, the music from the rave, muffled behind them. "What? Am I not good enough for you?" He grins as Lydia glares up at him.

"Shut up Stiles."

Stiles holds back a chuckle, shaking his head. "Come on Lydia, you can't be mad at me forever. I'm sorry okay."

Lydia flicks him off, before flicking her hair behind her, shifting the red bag hanging off her left arm to her right.

"I didn't know you were getting it on okay. Sorry. Plus you always tell me business before pleasure."

Lydia stops walking and glares even harder at Stiles. He puts his hands up in surrender and mouths sorry. Lydia huffs in annoyance as she begins to walk again, choosing to ignore the chuckle Stiles lets out behind her.

"Does he have the money?" She asks Stiles changing the subject.

"Of course, he wouldn't dare show up without it." Stiles' demeanor changes from joking around to completely serious, placing his hands behind his back. "Derek counted it as I went off to find you, he texted me that it was all there."

"And Scott?"

They reach a red door before Stiles can answer, Lydia knocks twice and it opens with a soft click. A young man, not much older then them, with curly brown hair that sticks to his forehead steps out. 

"Lydia." He grins down at her.

Lydia rolls her eyes. "You told him?" 

Stiles shrugs, not moving fast enough to avoid Lydia's smack. It echos in the empty hall.

"Ow. And yes, he's my best friend. I tell him everything."

Lydia smacks him again, this time not as hard.

"Are we ready?" She asks, shifting the bag on her arm once again.

Scott nods, moving out of the way.

"After you _Little Mermaid_."

Lydia rolls her eyes at the pet name and shakes her head before entering the room.

Insides it's a lot warmer then the corridor, there is no trace of music, and it's quiet besides the constant tapping of the man sitting in the middle of the room. Lydia scans the room as she walks in, nodding her head at the tall brooding man in the corner. Scott and Stiles stumble in behind her, shutting the door all without saying anything. The man sitting looks up at them. 

"It's about time you showed up _Princess_ ," he bites out.

Lydia smirks down at him, taking a seat at the chair in front of him. "All bark and no bite Jackson, you would have waited an eternity if you had to, just to get your product."

Jackson rolls his eyes leaning forward in his chair. "Hm, see you speak highly of what you sell _Little Mermaid_ , but I'm starting to wonder if it's really worth your price."

Lydia pursed her lips, placing the red bag on the floor. At the back of the room Derek moved forward watching Jackson's movements closely.

"Are you saying that you wish to end our business Jackson?" Lydia's voice traveled clean and pristine throughout the room, it made Stiles shiver when she used that tone.

"No of course no-" Jackson began only to be cut off by Lydia.

"Then." 

Jackson sighed, leaning back in his chair, to his right Derek stood stone-faced, he remembered when Derek used to do that for him and not Lydia.

"Look Jackson, we go through this every single time, and every single time you still end up buying, so just cut the act. Your clients love my product, you make money, I make money, we're all happy."

Lydia stands up from her chair, handing the red bag over to Stiles.

"So, do we have a deal or what?"

Jackson looks Lydia over, remembering back to when they used to be partners, back when they ran things together, back when he wasn't the chum on the outside.

"What happen to us Lyds?" He asks, standing and dusting imaginary dirt of himself.

"You lost all right to call me that when you walked out Jackson, that's what happened." Lydia responds, busying herself with pulling out two beautiful hand carved cases out of the red bag in Stiles' hand, handing each to Scott and placing another two cases back in.

"I'm only paying for one." Jackson asked confused.

"Hm," Lydia hummed, placing the bag on her arm and heading for the door. "Call it an act of good faith, since you know, we were partners _once_." 

 


	3. Out of the Woods

Allison staggered into her studio apartment making sure not to knock over the plant that judged her quietly by the door. “I’ll water you tomorrow,” she mumbled to it as she began stripping off her jacket and boots.

“Still staying out at ungodly hours of the night A?”

Allison jumped at the voice that echoed though the room, cursing herself for not realizing someone was in the room with her. She stilled, slowly reaching into her boot, until she felt the familiar handle of a small dagger.

“Now now A, no need for any of that between old friends.”

A well dressed man stepped out of the shadows, the light coming from one of the windows reflecting on the expensive watch on his hand. 

“Jackson,” Allison breathed out a sigh of relief. “I thought you were like a psycho robber here to skin me alive.”

Jackson scoffed, turning on a small lamp in Allison’s living room. “Bit dramatic, don’t you think A?”

Allison shrugged, continuing with taking off all her layers, till all she had left was her thin dress and a pair of lights.

“What are you doing her Jacks, thought you were out of town?”

Jackson looked around the spacey apartment, Allison had just moved in not long ago so it was still pretty bare. She had a comfy orange couch in the middle in front of the tv, on the wall behind it stood her archery equipment along with some old canvases and paint bottles.

“Had to come back to take care of some business,” he mutters to himself as Allison made her way into the kitchen.

“So, any reason in particular why you’ve snuck into my building in the middle of the night like a fucking weirdo?” She asked pulling a bottle of water out of her fridge.

Jackson watched her chug most of it, then throw it back inside. He noticed how Allison had gained her weight back since he'd last seen her, how she wasn't as pale anymore, how her hair seemed healthier, it made him smile. 

“Well, A, how do you feel about, maybe makin some extra money.”

Allison leaned against her kitchen counter, crossing her arms in front of her, taking in the sight of Jackson once again asking her if she dared enter the life of mystery and danger. A warmth spread through the pit of her stomach at the prospect of the life she used to live. Jackson hadn't changed much since back when they used to run together. He still wore expensive suits and still talked like an ass, but his hair was a little longer and he looked older, she wondered is Isaac was still is his life. She hoped so, Isaac was always the one to keep them grounded-even if it didn't really work there at the end.

“You know I don’t do that anymore,” she let out a breath, making her way to the door, picking up her mess of clothes. “2 years sober and all that.”

Jackson nodded, thinking back to when he’d driven Allison to the hospital that last time. Remembering how cold her hands had been, the sound of Isaac sobbing in the back seat as he held her whispering and pleading her not to die, how skinny she had looked, how her big brown eyes sunk into her skin-he cleared his throat pushing away the memories of almost losing her.

“I’m not asking you to do anything A, just if you would like to make some extra money,” Jackson said matter of factly, walking towards Allison at the door. “I know you got tuition to pay, and art supplies are expensive, and I can only imagine the _rent_ on this place..”

Allison rolled her eyes as he stopped in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She leaned into the touch, missing when he used to be there for her, but not what they used to be together- _addicts_. She shivered at the thought of going back. 

“Get out Jackson,” she whined, pulling away from his touch. “I’m a bit offended that you even considered I’d say yes, but can’t say I’m surprised coming from _you._  Maybe you should have sent Isaac though, those puppy dog eyes of his can get you to do almost anything. ”

Jackson flinched at the accusation but got the hint, nodding, he took a step out of her apartment.

“Well, just think about, if you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

Allison watched him walk out of her apartment and felt like she was reliving the night she told him he was done. She stood staring at the closed door long after Jackson had left, reprimanding herself for even considering thinking about taking the offer.

 


	4. Don't Swallow the Cap

"How are we doing on supplies?" Lydia asked, charting their weekly sales, when she got no respond she repeated herself, throwing a pencil at the boy sitting across from her. "Stiles! How are we on supplies?"

Stiles jumped from his end of the counter where he was labeling jars of hydrochloric acid. 

“Uhm yeah, I mean no,” he mumbled, going back to his work.

Lydia looked at him, wondering, not for the first time, why she kept him around.

“He makes the best shit that’s ever been sold on these streets.” Derek grinned from his mug of coffee reading Lydia’s mind. She hated when he did that, but was always grateful that in the end he chose her over Jackson. Smiling fondly, she went back to her charting, knowing deep down she would never trade Stiles in for anything.

“So guess who has gossip.” Scott declared as he walked into Lydia’s apartment. 

No one looked up from their perspective work and let Scott just continue with his news.

“Jacksons back in town.”

Derek put down his mug and sighed. “Yes Scott, we are aware, considering we were _all_ in the same room with him yesterday.”

"No," Scott shook his head. "He's back in town, like _back back_."

Lydia looked up at him annoyed, standing from her seat at the counter and walking over to the coffee maker to refresh her cup. "Use your words Scott, we don't all speak Mclinski made up language."

Stiles laughed at the comment, flipping Lydia off. She smirked at him, bringing the cup of beautiful imported coffee to her lips.

"He's back Lydia, like his house isn't empty, he picked up his mail this morning, and Isaac was at the store buying cereal and milk."

The room suddenly felt like the air had been sucked out and Lydia opened her eyes to three pairs starring back at her. She pursed her lips, draining the rest of her cup down the sink. Trying to keep calm in front of the boys she walked out of the kitchen into the living room where her coat and red bag sat on a coffee table. Derek followed closely behind her. 

"I can't believe Isaac's still in the picture." He sounded annoyed at the thought that Jackson still controlled the tall pale boy.

Lydia shook her head, trying to figure out her next move. "Well, I got you in the divorce, so," she spit out, hoping and wondering that Isaac was doing better then when she said goodbye to him all that time ago. 

Derek looked at her, masking his worry. "What do you think he wants?"

"To ruin my life," she let out a shaky breath, fiddling with the rings on her fingers.

Stiles snorted from the kitchen counter.

"Are you gonna go over there?" Scott asked eyeing the keys next to Lydia's bag.

Derek shook his head, reaching down to grab them before Lydia could make a move. "You're not going alone."

Lydia gave him a weak smile from where she stood. "No, no, we have business to attend too. We'll wait and see what his next move's gonna be, then we'll figure out something."

Stiles stood from his seat, walking in holding a box in his hands. "I'm ready to work whenever you give the word boss."

Lydia smiled at the sentiment, pushing out the thoughts of Jackson trying to ruin what she and the boys had worked hard to build after he had walked out on them 3 years ago. Right now she had work to do, she'd deal with her old partner later.


	5. All The Things That I've Done

Life was good to Allison for two whole weeks. She went to school, then work, then came home and paid bills and sometimes went out to drink. Through all that she even found time to text Lydia, which wasn't calling as she had promised, but it still got some communication between them. It was all good, for two whole weeks, until a pipe burst in her apartment and soaked all her paintings and books and basically anything worth anything. So Allison could have lived with soaked books and clothes and couch, and would have lived through the smell of mildew, but her paintings-that were due in less then two days-had been ruined. Completely. Weeks of work suddenly amounted to nothing.

So she needed the money. Canvas was expensive and see needed more paint and would have to take sometime off of work and her rent was coming due and everything suddenly mounted up. It was like the universe just really wanted to make her life a living hell. It really was. Wether it was destiny flipping her off or just her shit luck, it was how Allison found herself shivering in ripped jeans on the doorstep of Jackson's home. She could have walked right in, she knew Jackson never locked the doors, but she felt she had lost the right to do so. And she didn't feel comfortable doing it anymore.

When the door swung open it was like Allison was back 2 years prior. Everything looked and smelled the same, and the smile Isaac gave her when he realized who was at the door made Allison's heart hurt for ever leaving him.

 "Well, when Jackson told me he saw you, I thought he lying." Isaac chuckled, moving over to let Allison in through the tall door. "I've missed you A," he mumbled behind her.

"I've missed you too Lahey." Allison smiled at him, reaching up to touch his cheek.

Isaac leaned into the touch, and reminded Allison of a puppy she once had when she was a child. Except Isaac wasn't a puppy, he was a real person, and Allison was reminded of why everything broke apart when it did. Pulling back, she evaded Isaac's stare. 

"So, where's the king?"

Isaac pointed at a large red door that Allison knew led to Jackson's study. 

"He with a client?"

Isaac nodded, ears turning pink.

"Well, then let's give him some space," she began walking the familiar route to the kitchen. "You can catch me up on everything I missed."

The speed into which everything fell back into a familiar pace was a little nerve-wracking for Allison. They sat in Jacksons huge kitchen reminiscing on old times, the good ones not the bad ones, drinking hot chocolate, Isaac's laughter filling up the room, and Allison almost felt like she was herself again. Except she wasn't. She was clean and had a job and was going to school and everything was different. Isaac even looked different. His eyes shone brighter, he didn't look so scared, and when he laughed it sounded happy.

"I'm glad you're doing okay Isaac, you look great."

He gave her a toothy smile, "Thanks, almost two years sober."

Allison's eyebrows shot up, she hadn't meant to be so surprised.

Isaac chuckled in front of her as he stood to gather their cups.

"We got clean A, both of us. We don't sample the product anymore, our dealers word is good for it."

She swallowed back tears, watching as Isaac rinsed out dishes in the sink.

"I'm happy for you guys," it came out thick, laced with emotion. "Really happy."

A noise at the doorway caught their attention, Jackson sauntered in placing his coat on the back of a chair.

"Argent, didn't think i'd be seeing you in my house ever again."

She gave him a curt nod.

"How'd the meeting go?" Isaac asked, leaning against the sink, arms crossed.

"Fine, you know Lyds, all business, no fun."

Allison watched the boys for a moment, how they managed to have some sort of conversation between themselves without speaking a word, she had always been jealous of that.

"What'd she want to discuss?"

Jackson looked over at Allison, then back at Isaac. "We can talk about it later."

They didn't trust her anymore, she wan't part of it. Something in her ached.

Isaac nodded, excusing himself. "I have to go do some stuff, will you join us for dinner A?"

Allison opened her mouth ready to make some excuse, but she remembered why she was there in the first place, Jacksons offer. "Sure," she smiled.


End file.
